theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashla'tano
Ashla'tano was a powerful Jedi Knight and later Jedi Master who battled the reconstituted Sith Empire during the Cold War and subsequent Galactic War, serving as the Battlemaster of the Jedi Order. Born before the end of the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, the Hero trainedunder several Masters across the galaxy during the following Cold War until 3643 BBY, when the Jedi was sent to the Jedi Order's homeworld of Tython. There, the learner was taken on as a Padawan by Orgus Din during the conflict with the native Flesh Raiders and worked to foil the Dark Jedi Bengel Morr's plans to destroy the Jedi Order, during which the apprentice gained a loyal companion in the astromech droid T7-O1, or Teeseven. As a newly elevated Jedi Knight, Din's former apprentice foiled a plot by the Sith Lord Tarnis to use the Planet Prison superweapon against the Republic capital planet of Coruscant. As the Knight took on the young Jedi Kira Carsen as a Padawan, the Jedi was also recruited into the Republic Navy's elite Coruscant Aegis squadron, in which the Knight piloted a [https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_of_Tython%27s_Defender-class_light_corvette Defender-class light corvette] under the call sign "Shield." Tarnis's death at the hands of the Knight caused the Sith Lord's father, Darth Angral, to declare war against the Jedi Order and the Republic, which forced the Knight and crew to travel the galaxy in order to stop the Sith's apprentices from unleashing stolen Republic superweapons. The trio halted the efforts of Imperial Intelligence to capture the Republic scientist Doctor Nasan Godera on the planet Taris, and worked with the Republic Strategic Information Service, the Republic's own intelligence agency, to destroy the Power Guard Project and defeat Angral's apprentice Lord Sadic on the moon Nar Shaddaa. The Knight and crew also hunted down and destroyed the Shock Drum weapon on the planet Tatooine, where they also convinced Angral's apprentice Praven to become a Jedi and rescued Carsen's former Master Bela Kiwiiks. The Knight's mission to Alderaan saw the destruction of the Death Mark laser and the death of Angral's apprentice Nefarid, but Angral killed Master Din and tested his new Desolator weapon on the agriworld Uphrades with horrific results. However, the Knight foiled Angral's attempts to use the Desolator against Tython and defeated the Sith Lord in battle, and as a result, Grand Master Satele Shan granted the Knight the ceremonial title of "Hero of Tython." The Hero soon joined a strike team led by Jedi Master Tol Braga whose purpose was to capture the Sith Emperorhimself. While the Jedi recovered a prototype cloaking device on the war-torn planet Balmorra, the Hero gained a new ally in the combat medic known as Doc, and rescued Braga's Padawan Sajar from Imperials and the threat of the dark side on Quesh. The final preparation for the capture of the Emperor was a mission to the ice planet of Hoth, where the Hero worked with Sergeant Fideltin Rusk of the 301st Infantry to recover the plans for the Emperor's Fortress, after which Rusk joined the Jedi's crew. However, when the Knight joined the rest of the strike team in a confrontation the Emperor, the Sith ruler easily defeated the Jedi and turned the entire strike team to the dark side. After months of training as a Sith under Overseer Chaskar, the Hero was freed by the ghost of Master Din and escaped from the space station with the unlikely help of the Emperor's Wrath Scourge, the Emperor's personal executioner. Scourge revealed to the Jedi High Council that the Emperor intended to consume all life in the galaxy with a dark ritual, and the Sith Lord joined the Hero's crew as the group traveled to Belsavis in order to prevent the Imperial officer Krannusfrom destroying the planet and starting the Emperor's ritual. The Knight then fought and redeemed fellow strike team member Leeha Narezz before traveling to the planet Voss, where the Hero worked to stop the Sith Lord Fulminiss from unleashing a plague of madness. After defeating yet another fallen strike team member, Warren Sedoru, the Hero of Tython assumed command of all Jedi on the embattled planet of Corellia, and led the Jedi forces against a corrupted Tol Braga's attempts to start the Emperor's ritual. In the Emperor's moment of weakness, the Hero and T7-O1 confrontedtheir enemy in the Dark Temple on the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas while a Republic invasion fleet assaulted the world. Despite the Emperor's immense power, the Knight apparently struck down the Sith ruler, for which the Hero was awarded the Cross of Glory and the rank of Jedi Master. Later in the war, the Hero played a role in attempting to prevent the Emperor's return at the hands of the mad Jedi Revan, and was elevated to the rank of Battlemaster as a result. However, the Hero of Tython disappeared around the time of the Eternal Empire's emergence in 3637 BBY, and the Battlemaster was still missing five years later when the Alliance formed against the Eternal Empire. Category:Epic Enemies Category:Who's Who Character Guide